Lucy X Acuario
by yurisoul27
Summary: Serie de one shots sobre esta pareja, advertencia: shoujo ai/Yuri ( AMOR ENTRE MUJERES)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: esta historia contiene shoujo ai/ yuri, si no te gusta simplemente no lo leas**

 **Pareja: Lucy x Acuario**

 **Acabo de terminar de leer el cap 384 del manga y bueno simplemente me inspiró, al inicio pensaba hacer una historia larga y llena de drama pero no veo un sentimiento muy fuerte entre las dos, es más como una gran amistad.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de** **Hiro Mashima .**

Mundo Espiritual:

Y bien, lo conseguiste, pregunto capricornio

No, por más que insista no logro que me diga lo que le pasa, respondió leo, será mejor que la dejemos sola por ahora

Tal vez deba ir nuevamente a hablar con la princesa, hablo cierto espíritu pelirosa

No creo que te haga caso, ya hemos ido la mayoría de nosotros y el resultado fue el mismo, a veces realmente es difícil de comprender a lucy

Disculpen, hablo tímidamente aries, tal vez deba ir alguien a quien lucy jamas le negaría responder.

Pero quien debería ir, somos los espiritus a quienes lucy les tiene más confianza

Ya sé, podemos enviar a acuario, dijo virgo

Disculpa, replico la sirena, a mí me importa poco lo que le pase a esa mocosa llorona, si quiere estar sola simplemente dejémosla asi.

No es mala idea, dijo loke, tu eres quien más tiempo a pasado con lucy, además no creo que ella se niegue a hablar contigo si le das una de tus miradas amenazadoras

A que miradas te refieres , le resondio acuario furiosa

Justamente a eso, dijo loke nerviosamente al verse intimidado por la mirada de la sirena

Está bien iré, pero si no consigo nada regresaré y no volveré a insistir, después de eso se abrió un portal y acuario desapareció en el.

Earthland:

Lucy estaba en su habitación algo cabizbaja , escribía algo pero dado su estado de animo lo dejo y se recostó sobre su cama

Tal vez un baño me ayude a relajarme un poco, pensó , cuando entro al baño, la bañera empezó a brillar y…

Acuario!, gritó lucy, que demonios estas haciendo aquí

No fue mi idea venir aquí en primer lugar, pero los demás me pidieron venir a hablar contigo, respondio la peliazul.

Ya les dije que no quiero hablar con nadie

Disculpa, dijo acuario agarrándola de la camiseta pero todos están muy preocupados por ti, sinceramente a mi también me preocupa un poco tu estado de animo, asi que no me ire de aquí sin obtener una respuesta.

Viendo se amenazada lucy no tuvo mas remedio que hablar, bien te lo dire, tal vez eso también me despeje un poco.

Bien te escucho

Veras, hace unos días, me encontré con un chico en un bar y empezamos a hablar y beber, el tiempo pasaba y cada vez la conversación se hacia mas caliente hasta que el intento besarme y…

Y que, dijo acuario, ya era tiempo de que consiguieras a alguien, aun que me sorprende que alguien quiera salir contigo

¡Oye!

Bueno vas a terminar de contarme lo que te pasa o no

Bueno el intento besarme y yo lo rechacé, porque bueno yo… las mejillas de lucy se tornaron de un color rojo

¡¿Tu que?!

Yo jamás había besado a alguien, después de eso el solo se burló de mi e hiso un escandalo.

Acuario soltó una carcajada, en serio tu jamás has besado a alguien

Oye se supone que estas aquí para animarme, no a burlarte de mi, dijo lucy algo enfadada

Lo siento no puedo evitarlo, eres tan patética, así nunca conseguirás un novio

Lucy no podía soportar esto, usualmente se resignaría, pero esta vez la controlaba la ira, no podía soportar ver a acuario burlándose de ella, asi que no lo pensó 2 veces, cogió a acuario y antes de que esta pudiera decir algo colocó sus labios sobre los suyos, Lucy había besado a acuario.

Acuario simplemente no comprendía lo que pasaba, intentaba librarse a la niña de encima pero le era imposible, a su vez la sensación se le fue haciendo algo agradable, después sintió la lengua de lucy introducirse lentamente en su boca, ese momento duró unos segundos mas hasta que lucy se alejo para tomar algo de aire.

Después de reaccionar lo que había hecho, su cara se tornó tan roja como las llamas de natsu, levanto la mirada para ver a acuario la cual aun estaba en estado de shock.

¡Lucy que crees que estas haciendo!, grito la peli turquesa

¡Es tu culpa por burlarte de mí!, ¡no encontré otra manera de callarte!

Después de eso solo se miraron fijamente, ambas ligeramente sonrojadas, hasta que acuario hablo

Bueno ya tengo lo que quería, asi que me ire de aquí

Bien, dale las gracias por preocuparse por mi, después se habrio un portal hacia el mundo espiritual

Antes de desaparecer, acuario volteó a ver a lucy y dijo:

Me sorprende que no tengas un novio, si besas de esa manera, haciendo que lucy se sonroje aun mas, después de eso desapareció de la habitación

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero le haya gustado mi primer fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya que me pidieron que siguiera la historia, esto es algo que se me ocurrió de repente y decidí escribirlo, si se me ocurre algo más lo haré.**

-¡Hey mira!-dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados con un enorme brillo en sus ojos y señalando una fotografía.

-¿Qué tiene eso de especial?-replicó Acuario obviamente fastidiada, de alguna manera esa niña la había convencido para mirar el álbum de fotografías de su madre.

-Este es el día de la boda de mamá-dijo Lucy con gran alegría.

-Y qué, no es tan especial, todos deben casarse algún día, aunque para ti eso está un poco difícil-dijo en tono sarcástico la sirena, provocando un puchero en la pequeña maga.

-Yo también quiero casarme algún día- decía alegremente la rubia, en ese momento una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¡Quiero casarme contigo Acuario!

-¡Qué cosas estás diciendo niña estúpida!-gritó Acuario y con la cara roja-¡Tú y yo no podemos casarnos!

-¿Por qué no? mamá me dijo que cuando creciera y fuera mayor, me podía casar con quien yo quiera, y yo quiero casarme contigo Acuario-dijo algo molesta la pequeña.

-No es tan simple, para empezar, soy un espíritu celestial y además tú y yo somos mujeres.

-¿Y eso qué?-preguntó Lucy, reflejando en su rostro la inocencia con la que había hecho su cuestionamiento. Esto causó que la peli turquesa cerrara su boca rápidamente, no encontraba respuesta a esa interrogante, a veces se sorprendía de que esa torpe niñita resultara ser tan inteligente, aso que sin respuesta alguna, giró la mirada haciendo un gesto con su boca y con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

-Acuario- llamó Lucy a la sirena.

El espíritu respondió el llamado, pero no esperó encontrarse con los pequeños labios de la niña sobre los suyos, fue un simple roce, un beso rápido, tierno e inocente, pero que logró que algo en el corazón de piedra del espíritu se rompiera.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces niña estúpida!?-gritó Acuario cuando salió del trance.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-dijo Lucy a la vez que salía volando, debido al chorro de agua que lae había mandado la sirena.

 **Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, pueden encontrar un dibujo de esta pareja en mi cuenta de devianart, solo búsquenme como bueice.**


	3. nota del autor

**Antes que nada saludo y agradezco a los que están leyendo mis historias.**

 **Bueno quiero decirles que estoy preparándome para un examen de admisión, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para publicar, ya que si se abran dado cuenta, mis publicaciones son semanales, además de que se malogró la pantalla de mi laptop y he tenido que prestar una que es super lenta, en fin, no se preocupen, tengo pensado publicar hoy en la noche o mañana.**

 **Gracias por todo, sigan leyendo y comentando.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como lo prometí antes, aquí está otro capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Bueno, en este capítulo sufrirán un cambio de cuerpos, perdón por el spoiler, pero quería aclarar eso para que pudieran comprender la historia.

-¡Ábrete puerta de la portadora del agua! ¡Acuario!-gritó Lucy, después de un estallido de luces, apareció dicha sirena invocada.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames en medio de una cita!- fue lo primero que dijo la peli turquesa, tomando a la maga celestial de la chaqueta.

-¿Cita, creí que tú y escorpio habían terminado?- y esto era verdad, así que supuso que Acuario solo estaba buscando pretextos para no obedecer-Como sea, ayúdame a acabar con esos magos de una vez.

-Bien, mientras más rápido acabe esto, más rápido me iré-respondió Acuario, lanzando una gran masa de agua al susodicho grupo. Pero no tenía previsto que esquivaran su ataque, lo intentó 1, 2, 3 veces y consiguió lo mismo.

-"Maldita sea dejen de moverse"-pensó el espíritu y lo intentó nuevamente, pero el resultado fue igual, a excepción de que esta vez contraatacaron, el que parecía el líder lanzó una especie de luces, que impactó directamente hacia las dos.

-Espero que disfruten nuestro regalo-gritó el hombre que había lanzado el hechizo, a la vez que él y su equipo salían corriendo del lugar.

-Maldita sea, regresen aquí-gritó Lucy en vano. Después de eso todo pareció volverse negro y cayó desmallada, igualmente pasó con Acuario.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que sintió fue algo extraño, especialmente alrededor de sus piernas, miró hacia dicho lugar y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

-¡Qué demonios pasó aquí!-gritó la rubia al verse a si misma convertida en una sirena, en Acuario para ser precisos.

-¡Eso es lo que te pregunto yo!-Lucy se sorprendió al ver que quien le había dicho eso no era nada más y nada menos que ella misma. Le tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que esa persona era Acuario.

-Pe…pero, qué significa esto- preguntó Lucy.

-La respuesta está clara, ese bastardo intercambió nuestros cuerpos de alguna manera.

-Pero yo no quiero estar así-lloriqueó la maga celestial.

-Y crees que es bonito estar en este cuerpo tan patético, tenemos que encontrar una manera de volver a la normalidad- respondió el espíritu.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Lucy decidió que le pediría ayuda a Levy. De alguna forma se las arreglaron para que Lucy fuera al mundo celestial, y Acuario aprendiera a cómo usar las piernas, esto para no llamar la atención de camino y al entrar al gremio, al llegar allí Acuario se acercó hacia la persona que supuestamente era Levy.

-¿Levy?-preguntó Acuario al acercarse a la chico de pelos azules.

-Se te ofrece algo Lu-chan-preguntó alegremente la maga.

-Yo necesito hablar contigo, pero vallamos a la… a mi casa, es algo personal. "Si que es difícil tratar con alguien que no conoces"-pensó

-Claro, vamos-respondió Levy. Después se dirigieron a la casa de Lucy.

\- Y bien que querías decirme-preguntó la peli azul.

-Antes de decírtelo, debo hacer algo- sacó una de sus llaves, dispuesta a invocar uno de sus espíritus, pero recordó que este necesitaba algo especial para llamarlo, así que fué a la cocina por un vaso de agua, "Ahora verás lo que se siente que te llamen desde un vaso de agua"-pensó y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

-Te siente bien Lu-chan-preguntó Levy al ver que su amiga actuaba de forma rara.

Sin decir nada Acuario metió la llave en el vaso e inmediatamente apareció el espíritu.

-Oye eso no es gracioso-replicó Lucy, oh veo que ya estás aquí-dijo viendo a su amiga con cara confusa.

-Oye Lu-chan ¿Por qué has llamado a Acuario?-preguntó Levy.

-Levy-chan, yo soy Lucy- dijo finalmente la rubia, que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de la sirena.

La maga de escritura no comprendía bien la situación ahora, pero después de ambas se lo explicaran pudo entrar en razón.

-Bien lo tengo-dijo alegremente cerrando un libro.

-Encontraste la solución-preguntó Acuario.

-Si-asintió, pero, es algo…. Aquí dice que para deshacer el efecto, las dos personas afectadas tienen que…besarse.

-¿¡Qué?!-dijeron Lucy y Acuario al unísono.

-Es que al parecer esa magia fue creada para solucionar los problemas de las parejas.

-Pero ella y yo no somos pareja- replicó Lucy.

-Pues al parecer es la única solución- no puedo ayudarlas más.

-Entonces buscaremos al tipo ese y lo obligaremos a regresarnos a la normalidad-dijo Acuario. Salieron en busca de los tipos que les habían hecho eso, no fue muy difícil, pues esos tipos eran unos famosos malhechores en esos días y justo ahora se encontraban en el puerto de la ciudad.

-Vamos Acuario-gritó Lucy mientras flotaba.

-Espera, es que acoso no ves que aún no me acostumbro a estas cosas, hasta que finalmente llegaron al muelle.

-Mire jefe, son las mujeres de esa vez-dijo uno de los hombres al ver que se acercaban.

-Que, acaso vienen por más-preguntó el líder. Inmediatamente se desató la batalla, que al parecer el otro bando la tenía ganada, debido a la gran desincronización de las dos.

-¡Ah!-gritó Lucy al recibir un ataque de lleno provocándole una caída y además de todo jaló a Acuario provocando que esta cayera también.

Acuario salió inmediatamente a la superficie, pero no vio a Lucy. "Maldita sea, es verdad que ella aún no sabe usar las aletas, en verdad que es estúpida "pensó y se sumergió nuevamente.

Lucy no sabía que hacer tenía cola, pero no sabía cómo usarla, en serio que era patética. Pasaron segundos hasta que todo se comenzó a oscurecer, después sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios y poco a poco la luz fue regresando, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue su rostro, que lentamente pareció que se convertía en el de Acuario, la sensación era agradable, esos labios eran sorprendentemente dulces, así que igualmente cerró los ojos.

En la superficie comenzó a aparecer una luz, los hombres voltearon para ver y una enorme ola apareció, seguida de la figura de una sirena y una chica.

-Ahora Acuario-gritó Lucy.

-Pagarán por lo que nos han hecho-dijo la sirena, lanzando un potente chorro de agua, que finalmente acabó con la banda, el muelle y como era de esperarse a la misma Lucy. Todo había acabado.

Lucy estaba sentada en la orilla, mientras se secaba, a la vez pensaba en lo que había pasado en el agua, prácticamente era ella misma la que le había dado el beso, pero aun así ella pudo sentir los labios de Acuario, posó sus dedos sobre su boca, aun podía sentir la calidez del beso y mientras más lo recordaba, su corazón latía más fuerte, necesitaba sentir eso otra vez.

-Te sientes bien-preguntó Acuario tocándole el hombro

-Yo, si, es solo que, jamás pensé que harías algo así.

-Bueno si no lo hacía ibas a morir.

-Puede sonar raro, pero podrías hacerlo otra vez-preguntó Lucy.

-Qué demonios te pasa, yo solo lo hice porque era la única forma de volver a la normalidad.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo con tono decepcionado la maga celestial.

-Oye Lucy-llamó Acuario a la rubia.

-Qué. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más fue silenciada por Acuario, ella la había tomado del mentón y había unido sus labios nuevamente en un apasionante beso, ese momento fue mágico para Lucy, no quería que terminara nunca, quería seguir saboreando esos dulces y cálidos labios, pero finalmente tuvieron que separarse para tomar oxígeno.

-Que no se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo que pasó.dijo Acuario acusadoramente y tomándola de la chaqueta.

-Esta bien Acuario, será nuestro secreto-dijo Lucy oprimiendo sus manos contra su pecho.

 **Espero les haya gustado, sigan leyendoy dejando reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Bueno quiero avisarles que estoy pensando terminar la historia con unos 3 capítulos más. Pero si me dan ideas tal vez dure un poco más.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima.**

Acuario se encontraba junto a la cama de su propietaria Layla mientras sujetaba su mano fuertemente, la mujer había caído gravemente enferma poco después de haber dado a luz a su primogénita y los doctores habían dicho que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, así que esto era lo menos que el espíritu podía hacer por ahora, permanecer al lado de su amada portadora.

Como quisiera regresar a aquellos días de aventuras junto a ella, en donde pasaban grandes momentos luchando contra ladrones y enormes monstruos, pero lamentablemente esos días terminaron, de un momento a otro Layla conoció a un hombre llamado Jude y comenzó a enamorarse de él, Acuario no podía evitar los celos y hacía lo imposible por evitarlo, pero al final la rubia siempre terminaba aceptando todas las citas que le ofrecía el hombre y la dejaba diciéndole que ella siempre ocuparía un lugar en su corazón.

Cuanto se arrepentía ahora de callar siempre lo que sentía, cada vez que tenía la motivación de decirle a la maga celestial que en realidad significaba más que una amiga para ella, su estúpido orgullo siempre salía a la luz y prefería guardarse sus emociones. Finalmente sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando la pareja decidió casarse y al poco tiempo Layla quedó embarazada. Le dolía, cada vez que veía el vientre de la maga crecer más y más y cuando esta le decía que pusiera su mano para poder sentir las pequeñas patadas que la niña daba, odiaba, odiaba a Jude por haberle arrebatado lo que más preciaba en este mundo y abandonarlo, pues ahora se encontraba más ocupado en sus estúpidos negocios. En fin sabía que su amor nunca iba a ser correspondido, y si así fuera no funcionaría, en cualquier momento Layla se iba a ir y ella quedaría sola y dolida, así que decidió no insistir más.

Finalmente la niña nació, Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia fue el nombre que le dieron sus padres, para alivio de Acuario, la niña era idéntica a su madre, odiaba a esa niña, ya que el embarazo se había complicado y los doctores habían informado que la madre no viviría por mucho, sabía que en realidad la pequeña no tenía culpa de nada, pero era la causante de que Layla se fuera antes de lo esperado.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde aquel entonces, la pequeña Lucy había crecido convirtiéndose en una hermosa niña, pero por otro lado la salud de Layla se había complicado, ya no tenía las mismas fuerzas de antes y cada vez parecía que el color de su hermosa piel iba desapareciendo, aun así hacía todo lo posible por hacer sonreír a su pequeña hija.

-¡Una sirena! ¡Una sirena!-decía alegremente la pequeña con los brazos extendidos cuando la maga decidió presentarle a su hija a su fiel espíritu, cuando finalmente se cansó de "jugar" con la sirena, Acuario se acercó a Layla.

-Sé que cuidarás bien de ella-fueron las palabras que le dijo, sabía lo que significaba, pronto Layla partiría a un lugar mejor y aun que le costaba aceptarlo, lo prometió, ella cuidaría de la niña por su portadora.

Y ahora ahí estaba, sujetando fuertemente su mano, como pidiéndole que se quedara con ella, como siempre Layla sonreía, aun en sus últimos momentos de vida ella mantenía su radiante belleza.

-Prométeme que cuidarás bien de Lucy-dijo nuevamente.

-Lo haré-contesto Acuario quien trataba de contener la lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Gracias

-¿Eh?

-Por todo lo que has hecho por mí, has estado siempre a mi lado, sobre todo en los momentos más importantes de mi vida-dijo Layla.

-No fue nada-respondió la sirena.

-Acércate-pidió la rubia y Acuario así lo hizo.

Pero jamás esperó que Layla la besara, tenía que estar soñando o algo parecido, pero el dulce roce de sus labios sobre los suyos le dijo que esto era real, ese beso la hizo volver a aquellos días donde eran solo las dos, así que cerró los ojos haciendo que las lágrimas contenidas cayeran lentamente disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de felicidad.

Cuando se separaron, quedó contemplando sus hermosos ojos marrones, mientras que Layla le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Siempre supe lo que sentías por mí Acuario, lamento no haber correspondido tus sentimientos, pero al menos quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho. En ese momento solo quería echarse a llorar al lado de Layla, pero nuevamente su orgullo se lo impedía, tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por Lucy. Esa misma tarde Layla murió, ahora lo único que le quedaba era Lucy, odiaba a esa niña, pero por Layla cuidaría de ella.

Los años fueron pasando, algunas cosas habían cambiado, Ahora Lucy había aprendido a usar magia celestial y se le ocurría invocar al espíritu desde una pecera, hasta la tina de baño, cosa que le ponía los pelos de punta a la sirena, no obstante se había encariñado con la niña, así que odiaba cada vez que la niña mostraba un gesto de amor hacia su padre y el muy idiota la regañaba con la excusa de sus negocios, cosa que ponía triste a Lucy y a la vez rompía el corazón de Acuario. Siguió creciendo y cada vez se hacía más hermosa, cada vez se parecía más a ella, a Layla, quizás seguía siendo torpe e inexperta, pero ahí estaba su hermoso cuerpo, su bien detallado rostro, esos hermosos ojos marrones, su cabello dorado, su amor bondad y dedicación, Acuario repasaba cada detalle de la chica y todo le recordaba a Layla, aunque no lo quisiera admitir se estaba enamorando nuevamente, como era posible que esa niña haya robado lo que quedaba de su corazón, fue por eso que se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible a la maga, porque su orgullo no la dejaba aceptar esos sentimientos, odiaba amar a Lucy Heartfilia.

Ahora, en un momento de desesperación le pide a la rubia que rompa su llave, era la única forma de salvar a sus amigos y sobre todo a ella misma, le había prometido a Layla que protegería a su hija cueste lo que cueste y si eso significaba separarse de ella así lo haría.

-¡Te amo Acuario!- gritó Lucy mientras rompía el objeto de metal. Acuario quedó paralizada, sabía lo que ese te amo significaba, por primera vez sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que con lágrimas en sus ojos se acercó hacia Lucy mientras sentía como su cuerpo se desvanecía del plano terrenal y la tomó de la mejilla, Lucy inmediatamente levantó la mirada, en ese momento pareció que el tiempo se hubiera congelado para las dos. Sin perder más tiempo, Acuario cerró la distancia entre sus labios, Lucy al inicio se sorprendió, pero lentamente cerró los ojos, ese beso fue igual que el otro, dulce pero a la vez amargo, no entendía como un beso podía causar tanto dolor. Lucy abrió los ojos y vio como Acuario poco a poco desaparecía en brillo dorado mientras aún tocaba su mejilla.

-Gracias por todo-fue lo último que dijo Acuario antes de desaparecer por completo, ahí quedó Lucy con un profundo dolor en su corazón, llorando fuertemente. En el mundo celestial apareció la sirena, todos estaban reunidos ahí, así que contuvo su dolor y pasó de largo, todos comprendieron que quería estar sola, al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta y lloró, lloró amargamente, ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer, primero Layla y ahora Lucy, las dos persona que había amado de verdad en su larga vida, se habían ido, pues su torpe orgullo siempre volvería a ganar.

 **Espero que haya quedado bien, ya que me inspiré para escribir esto. Bueno me gusta pensar que Acuario estaba enamorada de la madre de Lucy al inicio y después llegó a enamorarse de Lucy, lo cual sería la razón de su odio, ya que ella es muy orgullosa para admitir algo asi.**

 **He estado pensando y veo que esta pareja no tiene nombre, ¿Cómo le llamarían ustedes? Aqualu, Aqualucy, Lucario (este me recuerda a un pokemón XD)**

 **Recuerden manden ideas para poder continuar con las historias.**

 **Sigan leyendo y comentando.**


End file.
